


dripping wet

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: It's so wet. Oh, so, so wet. Drips down to the bed, trails down along his legs.Seoho doesn't want to cry, doesn't like to cry, but right now, he feels like bawling his eyes out. It's so good.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	dripping wet

**Author's Note:**

> It's only an excuse to write rimming, guys, I'm not gonna regret this :> I hope it's messy enough so enjoy :>

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The noises sound dull, the thick liquid dripping to the already soaked purple duvet, making it a shade darker. The room is dimmed, there is not that much light to start with anyway, and it's enough to see the silhouette of things and of people occupying the bed.

Seoho is not sure how he ends up like this. He is not entirely sure what happened earlier as his head is still in daze, but actually, he doesn't mind at all.

Youngjo's hands on him keep him away from being focused on things that are not the man.

"Mmh? Answer me." Youngjo's voice is heard and Seoho wonders what the question was?

He parts his mouth to ask for the question to be repeated but before he could do so, a hand lands on his ass cheek, landing a slap that causes his flesh to jiggle.

His whole body jerks forward, jaws hanging open in a silent gasp. God, that feels so  _ nice _ .

"Stop dozing off, will you?" The man says in a tone that sounds so demanding and that is enough to make Seoho drip a little bit more.

_ Oh _ , he whispers out, suddenly being reminded of the question of  _ do you like being stuffed full like this? _

"Nn, y-yes," he pants, tongue seeping out to lick over his bottom lip.

"Yeah? You like being stuffed like this?" 

He can't see how Youngjo looks right now, but he knows there must be that dangerous teasing glint in his eyes. His sight is limited, covered by the necktie that was once wrapped around Youngjo's neck earlier in the day, and now wrapped around his head.

The man runs his hands all over his hips, up to his back, and down again to his trembling thighs. Seoho holds back a whimper when long, thick fingers make a comeback to tease around his fluttering entrance. There are fingertips caressing his rim, his wet rim, and he is this close to coming untouched. He has been in this position for more than thirty minutes, unable to refuse the way Youngjo told him to  _ obey _ . Who is he to refuse his man anyway.

Earlier, his clothes were discarded pretty quickly by Youngjo, shirt and slacks, even underwear and socks, were all leaving him. Bare as a newborn baby, Seoho can only rely on his limited senses. When Youngjo told him to kneel, he did. When Youngjo covered his eyes with the necktie, he stayed still.

When he was told to bend over and spread his ass, he obeyed.

That earned him long fingers spreading him open and wide. His cock hangs heavily, precum dripping from the tip, but he is not allowed to touch anything of his own body. He is only allowed to make noises.

"Such a good boy for me." Youngjo coos at his obedience and Seoho can hear the telltale of him earning a reward. Youngjo loves it when he is being a good boy, so he makes sure to never disobey his man.

"A reward for my baby." The man says, voice getting lower and closer, and the next thing Seoho knows, Youngjo is already stuffing his face into his ass.

His mouth hangs open, his fingers grip tightly on the duvet, and his hips jerk forward from the surprise. Youngjo's hands come up to hold onto his hips, keeping them still while the man continues to lap over his rim like a thirsty man.

Seoho tries to tone down his voice, to at least hide a little bit of what he is feeling, but he can't even do that. Youngjo is doing so good with his mouth, thick lips kissing his entrance, and tongue slipping ever so slowly into him.

"...y-youngjo," he calls, voice so broken and so hoarse that it doesn't even sound like his own.

The man hums, sending vibration all over his body and he keens forward in a loud gasp. The tingle… it's tingling up along his spine as Youngjo gives a rather hard suck on his twitching rim. Seoho pants harshly, his knuckles white from how hard he is clenching his fists. The duvet rubs against his sweaty skin, so tender but at the same time giving him that sensation that he doesn't really need now.

His thighs are trembling and his knees are red, but he can't do anything about that. Not when Youngjo brings a hand down to grasp at his cock and starts to tug on it gently. And he is not allowed to come just yet. Not without permission.

" _ Haaa, _ " he breathes out heavily, willing himself to keep it in. He can't disappoint his man like that.

Youngjo hums in appreciation, tongue still licking his rim over and over again, sometimes laying the muscle flat on the throbbing opening just to tease. Seoho feels himself drip another dollop of precum as the man’s breathing continuously hits his heated skin. Youngjo loves to tease him, to push him to the edge until he breaks, until he surrenders fully to him.

The tongue drags up from how it licks his heavy balls, up to the crevice of his ass, before returning back to his drenched hole. It’s hot and cold at the same time, sending his shivers all over his body. Youngjo's palms land on the round of his ass and they massage the flesh, tenderly, before suddenly they grope harshly. The flesh spills in between his fingers gap and oh, how Seoho loves the feeling of those hands on him.

He is not sure how much longer he is going to last. Youngjo just has to pepper kisses all over his reddening ass, so gently as if he hadn't just treated it like a dough.

He calls for the man's name again, voice coming out in a breathy whisper. Youngjo hums to let him know that he hears him but Seoho can't find any word to say. 

Youngjo chuckles softly against his puffy entrance and Seoho feels the man leaning away. He feels a whine bubbling up in his throat, not liking the feeling of loss, but it doesn't take much time until he is choked on his spit once again. Fingers… those fingers are buried deep inside of him, twirling, curling, and just teasing him. His precum drops, one, two, three, four drops, and Youngjo has the audacity to coo at him.

"Do you want to come, baby?" He asks with a gentle melodic voice that Seoho loves so much.

Seoho nods his head eagerly, praying that he will be given permission to at least come once. He feels a kiss on his lower back and Youngjo whispers a soft, "Come for me then."

He feels a sigh of relief coming out past his mouth but then he shrieks when Youngjo moves his fingers as if to dig deeper into his ass, driving at an inhuman speed that he makes continuous squelching noises. His ass feels numb with how quick Youngjo fucks his ass with those fingers, but it's so damn good.

Seoho comes with a cry, mouth hanging open, and cum shooting straight to the ruined duvet. Damn, it's going to be hard to clean it later.

He barely has the time to recover from his orgasm, yet Youngjo is already pulling his fingers out, hands back on his hips to pull them towards him. Seoho keens forward, shaky fingers find purchase on whatever it is, when Youngjo unceremoniously pushes his cock into him.

"Mmhh!!" He moans out, whole body in tremors. He can feel Youngjo's warmth against his skin, Youngjo's cock throbbing inside of him, Youngjo's thumbs caressing his hips, just  _ Youngjo, Youngjo, Youngjo _ .

The man laughs affectionately at his apparent breakdown and god, Seoho loves his man. He loves it when Youngjo bends down to kiss the back of his neck, nuzzle into his shoulder, just everything.

Then Youngjo draws away, his cock slipping out that Seoho cries in discomfort. He wants it back inside.

"Oh, baby, if only you can see yourself right now," Youngjo mutters while slapping the tip of his cock against the gaping rim. Seoho begs, murmuring continuous  _ please, please, please Youngjo _ , until the man takes mercy on him and pushes his cock back inside. It fits snugly, as if they are made for one another.

Seoho purrs in delight when Youngjo ruffles his hair.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Do it on your own."

Oh. The thrill is giving Seoho all the motivation to will himself. He is losing the power in his limbs but for his man, he can do anything.

He bucks his hips back, swallowing yet another inch of the cock into his ass. Youngjo's hands are steady and warm on his back, and the man stays still on his spot to let Seoho do all the work.

It's actually kinda difficult to be moving in this position but it's challenging. Seoho loves challenges, moreover when he will earn a reward from Youngjo.

He drops his upper body to the bed, face flushed into the pillow or something, in order to have a better speed. He moves his hips, ass meeting Youngjo's hip bones whenever he backs away. He can feel the friction from the man's cock and his inner walls, and it's so nice to feel.

"You are doing so good, Seoho baby. Taking me in so well. You are perfect for my cock." Youngjo praises him, coos at him as if he is a kid doing a good job.

The praises affect him greatly, Seoho knows. He is already weak for Youngjo on a daily basis, but Youngjo praising him is on another level.

His own cock twitches. 

He is so aroused, he is drunk.

His cum drips all over himself.

It's so wet. Oh, so,  _ so wet _ .

Drips down to the bed, trails down along his legs.

Seoho doesn't want to cry, doesn't like to cry, but right now, he feels like bawling his eyes out.

It's so  _ good _ .

Youngjo chuckles at him, he can hear it. The man brings his arms around to hug him and Seoho leans back with a fond sigh. He is being brought up from the bed, his face and elbows leaving the ruined sheets. Youngjo hugs him, back flushed to the man's chest, and he is still moving his hips to fuck himself as to the previous order.

"You are enjoying this a little bit too much, don't you?" Youngjo whispers against his ear, taking his earlobe in between his teeth to nibble on it.

Seoho nods eagerly, his spit running down his chin as his mouth parts open when Youngjo places two of his fingers on his lip. He welcomes them into his mouth and he sucks greedily, as if he is starving.

"Since you are being a very good boy, love," Youngjo says, and then the necktie is gone and he gains his vision back. Oh, the smile on the man's face greets him once he gets used to the dimmed room.

Youngjo holds onto his chin to twist his head and Seoho automatically parts his mouth when he is being kissed. He is always a weak man when in the hands of Youngjo, he wonders why.

"Let me finish and then we can rest." Youngjo says once he backs away from ruining his lips even further. Seoho barely registers what those words mean, yet the man already pulls out and pushes him down to lie on his back. His legs are spread apart and then Youngjo settles in between them, pushing his cock back inside.

Seoho lets out a long whimper, back arching off the bed. Youngjo doesn't wait; he drills into him, fucks his ass like he deserves it. Seoho feels his eyes rolling to the back of his skull and he scrambles to hold onto the man, to hold on his sanity.

The whole bed shakes, his voice rising up, and Youngjo is watching him from above with that handsome, lopsided smile of his.

"Look at how beautiful you are, falling apart because of me." Youngjo says in admiration while leaning down to capture his lips again. Seoho throws his arms around the man, gripping tight, digging his fingertips into the man's shoulder.

His ass jiggles everytime Youngjo slams back inside. The sounds are loud, echoing in the whole bedroom, and Seoho thinks there are no other sounds more beautiful than those.

Youngjo's teeth dig into his shoulder, a bite mark is supposedly blooming there soon, while reaching to tug at his cock. He cries out in delight, already too sensitive to even react.

"Let it go, Seoho. Show me how you fall apart under me."

The words push him over the edge and he just comes, eyes closing so tight that he sees white dots under his lids. His whole body shakes greatly from the powerful orgasm and Youngjo holds on his wrists to prevent him from hurting himself. He barely registers the way Youngjo spills inside of him, or even to the way the cum drips out of his ass.

He feels weak, he feels like flying, he can't move even a single finger.

Youngjo pulls out and collects the dripping cum to push it back into him, and he jerks forward with a whine leaving his lips.

"Don't," he begs hoarsely, too tired to say anything else.

Youngjo laughs and goes to kiss his lips before going to snuggle into his neck.

"Can't resist myself from touching you, love. Sorry about that." The man whispers against his shoulder.

Seoho shakes his head sleepily and lets Youngjo pull the ruined duvet over their naked body. Cleaning up will be Youngjo's task, he will make sure of it.

He drifts off to sleep with Youngjo's arms around him, Youngjo's whispers of  _ I love you _ , and Youngjo's cum dripping out of him.

Gosh, it's dripping wet.

**Author's Note:**

> drip drip drip-


End file.
